Project On Hold My Maid isn't from this world She's A Dragon
by ArkenX
Summary: [Will Be On Hold] Izuku gets abandoned by his parents for being quirkless in a prejudiced world he struggles to get through daily life, when one day he ventured into the forest and finds a dragon from another world what this unexpected meeting brings to izuku life is magic and apparently he destined to become the strongest Hero. Oh yeah she also becomes his Maid?


He was gonna be late, he hadn't meant to sleep in so late especially not on a school day but he still hadn't adjusted well to his new home life and the train ride didn't help him with his headache from yesterday. It was so weird he couldn't make any sense of what happened yesterday he didn't mean to intrude on a dragon from another world. Especially one that wanted to burn down the entirety of the human race but at least his life wouldn't be boring at home anyway.

Bam!! A explosion ocurred with it knocking the train off its tracks careening straight into a building, the air filled with screams and then it all went black.

The waxing moon had lit up his path up that lead him up a very shrouded precarious-looking trail which had left the city behind,he had been forced to use the last of his money to buy things for his friends, if friends beat you into the ground every day of the week and had you as a servent running around for them for small errands they almost always had for him. So he couldn't afford to buy dinner today or tomorrow for that matter so here he was all alone just him the moon and a dragon with a sword through its back, the usual mountain scenery. He glanced back for a quick second to reaffirm what he had seen just a split second before and what he saw scared him pantsless there was a three-story tall Dragon…? He must've been hallucinating, maybe the hunger and the lack of sleep was finally getting to him. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't going delusional but sure enough, the massive dragon was still there after a quick second of thinking he finally came to a conclusion that she happened to have a transformation quirk like 'Ryukyu The Dragon Hero' which had immediately sparked his interest in the green-scaled behemoth.

"Maybe if I just ask them they might tell me a thing a or two about themselves, and why they sleep on a mountain" he mumbled out, which had been a bad habit he developed over the years of constant bullying and belittlement from his classmates. Izuku at this moment still hadn't fully registered everything so he missed the gigantic sword that had been impaled in the giant thing's side. If he had seen it he might've thought twice about approaching a dragon on the top of a mountain shrouded by the forest with nobody around especially.

When she woke up the first two things of many that came to her mind were 'What is this place, where am I?' she didn't recognize this place nor did she even know what had happened, so she looked over the surrounding area what she saw was beautiful, there were so many lights in the distance as bright and shimmering as…as bright as what she pondered? Then suddenly it all came to her the fight with the liberation army she had fought with them previously but this time they had brought out a great number of forces just for her and they shot flaming arrows there were so many of them in the last battle she had been in she had been able to make a gateway but the man he had wielded god-tier magic and used it against her she had only been able to see it fly towards her at an incredible speed. She couldn't recall anything after it hit her, but here she was with the sword still lodged in her with a small human boy pacing around and talking to himself.

'Wait what is the human doing?' she hadn't recognized him as a threat so until now she didn't even notice him until he had started talking to himself which she had to admit was a little humorous but a little odd he didn't wear village clothes so he must not have been from the other world.

'So where was she, well it's not like it mattered anyway' she couldn't do anything even if she knew where she was and that wasn't gonna happen while the sword was lodged in its new home which happened to be right inside her ribcage this didn't sit well with her, at least she could toy with the human, maybe that would produce some form of entertainment.

Izuku had crept closer to the dragon as to be able to talk to it and introduced himself it wouldn't serve to be rude he thought. "Hi, are you awake miss-s...or mister dragon" he stuttered out while quickly catching and correcting his mistake.

"I'm Midoriya. I wanted to ask what you're doing out here?" he finally felt his nervousness and intimidation hit a peak, because while he had gotten closer to the green pile of scales that he was sure could soundly hear him he only finally managed to take in and realize the magnitude of the dragon they could just about swallow him whole if they wanted to.

It's teeth almost the size of people he only slowly started to dawn on the fact that he could be in some serious danger with it it being confirmed only seconds after the thought crossed his mind.

"Human what are you doing, and where am I, answer me this or I shall make sure to burn your pitiful human body to a crisp" she roared at him combined with a glare that would have instilled fear in any trained soldier. While she did this at the same time she had attempted to charge at him but collapsed due to the magic from the sword. Izuku tried not to think about the words that had come out of her mouth but had taken a quick note of the sword that was hurting her and did not even attempt to register her attempt at intimidating him and instead gathered that when she was trying to stand the blade that was buried in her dragon form was the problem so without thinking about it immediately tried to ask if she needed help with the sword.

She did not think this was the way it was gonna turn out the human had noticed the magical sword that been wedged in her side and asked if she needed assistance with dislodging it. Not only that but when she noticed his reaction to her terrifying roar she was confused he wasn't even bending over in a show of mercy nor was he groveling at her feet like other pathetic humans he merely stood with a bright twinkle in his eyes and exuberated confidence not unlike the muttering boy that had just moments ago tried to talk to her with little success in doing so. She shook herself from her stupor and glared at the human he must've been a strong warrior sent to defeat her when I appeared maybe he was faking cowardice to try and lure me in. What a pathetic plan that was she could easily take on any arrogant adventurer that thought could take her head-on. Her current train of thought on how to kill the human had been put to a stop when he tried to talk to her.

"Hi dragon I'm sorry that I woke you up I just wanted to know what you're doing up he-here" he stuttered out he was nervous the thing could have clawed him in half and he knew that it showed but he tried not to let that stop him from talking.

"And i-it also looks like your hu-hur-hurt could I help you get rid of tha-that sword... it looks like it hurts." Izuku knew that the dragon could not move because, for whatever reason the dragon had, it had a very dim glowing sword that was a growing darker and darker the longer he saw it.

"Human you think you can even touch a holy sword without even having immense magical energy I can't decide if you're either brave or stupid," she sighed "but carry on try it if you want but you won't be able to" he wouldn't be able to pull it out a regular mortal with evil intentions would be killed when in contact with it that's why it made so powerful she's lucky she hadn't committed seriously evil acts or else the sword would've killed her on contact she grew tired of the mindless chatter with her subconscious and she pulled herself out of her thoughts and eyed the human with curiosity he had begun to climb up her scales and was nearing the sword, what she saw next surprised her he had begun to pull on the ginormous handle and it was coming out slowly but it was she couldn't her eyes he was a pulling out a magic sword one of the most powerful

Swords if not the most powerful, the strongest of wizards could not even hope to wield and even with the magical power, they are only able to summon it against an opponent and cast it at them.

Izuku was not having a good time trying to climb the back of a dragon the scales were hard and made climbing also exponentially harder but he managed to reach the sword and he had begun to pull it out which didn't seem super hard it because well it wasn't super heavy nor did it try and kill him but he did feel a strange tingling feeling going down his back an throughout his body and then with a flash of light the sword popped out and was somehow immediately absorbed by his skin which left a small tattoo of a sword.

"Dragon I don't think you've told me your name yet?" she looked at quizically I just rather call you by your name then just dragon," he said after the spectacle that they just witnessed. The dragon just looked at him irritatedly before saying their name apparently it was Tohru and she didn't have a surname and she was a female.

"Well, what just happened?" He really didn't know what to expect from that and he certainly did not expect the sword to explode much less for some type of energy burst to come out with it and then all of a sudden get sucked up into his arm.

"You… you just absorbed god-tier magic" she couldn't believe the boy Izuku, at least that what he said his name was didn't know what god's sword was it's been a universally known spell but only a few worlds even believed such thing existed. But he managed to hold one of the most single-handedly powerful spells ever cast but could also absorb the magic that it carried with it.

Izuku's head was confused and jumbled as his body was, Magic? She was talking about magic like it was real, maybe she was a cultist and was trying to recruit him for her plan.

"Miss Tohru, what do you mean by magic?" Izuku looked at her skeptically the dragon lady was talking about it like it existed he needed to help her out so he kept asking questions

"...that's not possible, magic isn't real it doesn't make any sort of sense, and how did that thing with the glowing happen how about that try to explain that" she continued and tried to convince him that the sword was magic but that didn't make any progress because magic didn't exist therefore that thing couldn't have been magic it must have a quirk that was the only possible explanation he said and apparently everyone in this world had one. Tohru had tried to convince the green head to show him his superpower but he wouldn't open up about it so they came back to square one except both more knowledgeable about each other's circumstance in this situation apparently he had come for a stroll and ended up here.

And she had been shot out of the air with magic, she refused to give up on the fight about magic if it was real or not.

She was going to transform to shoot a bolt of lightning out of her palm without a quirk because that was the only way he would be convinced.

"Okay, Izuku I'm gonna have to transform into a human to do this so i can do this" She didn't know why she had such a strong urge to show him she could do it it wasn't anything special to her but it felt different this like she was seeking his approval.

"Yeah I'm ready, start when your ready" he still felt weird when she called him by his first name it was the first time in forever so he felt a slight bit embarrassed and with that he had begun to back away to avoid being hit with lightning.

It started first with an ancient-sounding language he couldn't understand and then his vision was filled with black and then as quick as it came it left leaving behind a bolt of lightning going straight into the sky. He couldn't detect a quirk being used, it was real, Magic it was there before his very own eyes it existed he had a chance,

He could be a Hero…

I didnt proof read it so if you see mistakes with grammer and spelling you know why

also leave a comment if you liked if it receives good feedback and you guys like ill start with this fic as soon as possible.


End file.
